Naruto meets fanfiction
by No pename
Summary: Naruto and the gang dicover the wonders of fanfiction!What will happen? Complet chaos of couse!Thank you!READ AND REVIEW!


Naruto meets Fanfiction  
By:Dark Hershey

Yo!Hershey here!Another exciting fanfiction by yours truly.Yea I know i'm exaggerating.My second naruto fic!I'm so happy!Enough of me on with the fic!

Disclaimer:I do not Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking through konoha and was at his favorite ramen stand.

"five bowls of miso ramen please."said Naruto happily.

"you got it!said the old man.

Naruto was slupping his ramen when...Sakura came with the boring old sasuke teme.

"Ohayo!Sakura-chan!Said Naruto"Oh,hi teme.

"NARUTO!DON'T BE MEAN TO SASUKE-KUN!yelled Sakura as she banged Naruto head.

"Sakura-chan"said Naruto who was on the floor recovering because of the hit.

"Well,anyways come on we going to see something on the computer."said Sakura.

"Really What?said Naruto

"Ino told me to go to Sakura.

"Let's move already."I'm not staying here forever."said Sasuke in a annoyed voice.

"Fine,fine Sasuke-teme always ruining the fun."said Naruto."Just let me finshed my ramen.In five seconds flat Naruto finshed four bowls of ramen while Sasuke and Sakura watched/

"How did he do that?said sakura in amazement.

"I don't know."said Sasuke as he continued to stare.

"well let's get going!said Naruto.Sasuke,sakura,and naruto walked together to the library to get to the internet.

Now at the library Naruto,sasuke and Sakura found a free computer.

"Ok,then let's see Sakura as she types.She when over to the Anime/Manga part,scrooled down and opened her eyes in shock as she saw the word Naruto.

"They make stories about that dobe you have to be kidding me."said Sasuke.

"Of corse everyone wants to read about the future hokage!said Naruto happily.

"OMFG!look at that! sceamed Sakura.She then passed out.

"What so bad it made Sakura-chan pass out!siad Naruto.He looked at the screen and ..."OH MY FUCKING GOSH!Naruto fell on the floor shaking saying things quietly to himself.Trying to get over the shock.

"Ok,that just stupid."said Sasuke.

"Ya,I got over the shock pretty quickly,but for Naruto it will take some time.I'll take him to the hospital."said Sakura.

Sasuke went over to the computer and began to scrool down.

"What could be so bad it made both of them faint."sid Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke scroll down to what seem like an endless list.

"Kakairu,nejihina,shikatem,choino,blah blah blah LeeSaku...ouch!Sasunaru...

Sasunaru...the dobe and me...You have got to be kidding!sasuke moved the mouse over and clikcked on the topic.He began to read.

(Insert a piece of sasunaru fanfiction)  
(I'm sorry to shy to write about it weeps)

Sasuke began to read in content he inches closer to the screen.His eyes foucesing on the words completly gluded to the screen reading.

"I never knew this was so good..."sasuke muttered to himself quietly.He continued to read.He stayed there the whole night.

the next day ...it took four anbu to remove Sasuke off the screen.His loud cries could be heard all over konoha.

Sceen change:hospital

Tsunade,currently hokage of Konoha was busy reading Naruto health profile:

Name:Uzumaki Naruto

Age:13

Blood type:O

Health Problem:Extrem mental case of fear and shock

Status:Good

currently:Over shock

End of profile

Naruto was siting in the hospital room with his regular clothing on waiting to see if he could go.Then finally Tsunade came in he room.

"Alright,you could go."said tsunade.

"Yatta!No more hospital room!yelled Naruto.

"But first tell me what happened."said Tsunade and Naruto reaction was ...He went it to shock and began to mutter things.

"Oh,the mental imaging."said Naruto in a disturding voice as he rememder,but then Tsunade bonked him on the head and he forgot about the shock.

"OW!That hurt baabaa-chan!"yelled Naruto cluching his hurting head.

"Alright you can leave."sai Tsunade.Naruto then ran out of the room yelling yatta!

"Wondered what happened."said Tsunade"al ask Sakura later."she said and walked out of the room.

Later that day Tsunade found Sakura and asked her what was up with Naruto and Sakura showed her the wed site and...

"OMG!People acually want Sasuke and Naruto together!That must have crushed him!sceamed Tsunade.

"Yep,crushed him like a ton of bricks."Said Sakura nodding her head."Well,I got over the the Leesaku thing pretty quick."said Sakura.She stood there many minutes intill she left Tsunade to her wed surfing.

Screen change:On to sasuke

"Ok,the damn ambu kicked me out of the library."muttered Sasuke"I need to get to my fanfiction."Sasuke walked down the street to his house thinking of a plan.

Three hours later...Sasuke came up with a plan.

"I've got it!yelled Sasuke to himself."I'll got it all sneank into the library and go online and read all the fanfiction I can."sasuke muttered and ran off quickly.

Along the way Sasuke saw Naruto and Naruto saw Sasuke.Sasuke reaction wonder what is like in real life?Wait did I just think that!Bad Sasuke Bad!said Sasuke mentaly slapping himself.Naruto reaction Oh,the horror!WHY?!!They walked away quickly.

Now at the library Sasuke was patienly waiting for the workers to leave two more hours to till fanfictionthought Sasuke as he waited.

Screen change:Tsunade and Sakura time

"You think this Sasuke and Naruto fanfiction problem will last long."said Sakura as she filed papers.

"I don't think so." said Tsunade as she sighned papers.

"If you say so."said sakura softly.

Screen change:Back with Sasuke

The library workers finally left and Sasuke was currently making prints of fanfiction enough to last him a year.

(Let's go into Sasuke mind NOW!Fun!)

Inside Sasuke's mind was a chibi Sasuke singing "OH!My lovely fanfiction!You are my world!You are the greatest!I'll never let you go!

(Out of Sasuke's mind)

Sceen change:Three weeks later

A very pissed off Sakura was fuming at Sasuke and Naruto.For three weeks Sasuke was reading fanfiction and Naruto was quiet and whisperig to himself.

(Inner Sakura Time)

"NO MORE!I had enough of this crap and can't take it anymore!sceamed inner Sakura punching the air.

(Back to reality)

"That's it!You two are go to get help with your problems now!she yeled as she tugged at their arms.

"I don't want to go."whined Naruto.Suddenly Sakura appered cracking her knukles with the flames of hell behind her.

"I'll be good."said Naruto shaking.

"Good."said Sakura and took them to the doctor.

Sasuke was too caught up in his fanfiction to notice anything.

screen change:A month later

After many months of theary and Sakura yelling every thing was back to normal.Sasuke accepted there was more to life then fanfiction and Naruto accepted the fact that fanficiton is not real.

The three of them walked out of the building.

"Everything is back to normal"said Sakura relived.

"Ya!Who knew fanfiction was so dangerous."said Naruto.

"I have to agree with the dobe."said Sasuke.

"Don't called me dobe teme!sceamed Naruto

"Definitly back to normal."said Sakura happily as they walked away.

Screen change:Authoress time

They think that they'll never read fanfiction again and they won't at... least not intill the next chapter!

MUUUUUUUHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAA!

Well,Thank You for reading and reviewing!I love you all!

The next chapter is about Ino,Shikamaru,and Choji and their fanfiction experinice.Hpor you enjoy!

Remember READ AND REVIEW!If you do you get a ...Virtuial Naruto plushie!YAY!

THANK YOU!


End file.
